User talk:CPPSToria
__TOC__ '--Ocean6100 (talk) 15:46, April 20, 2013 (UTC)' here is a membership code but i wanna be in your series 40693022987200854 if i were you i would use it quick :P Darien8910 (talk) 20:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC)darien8910 wonder why? i got that card from gamestop and only used it for the guitar i will retype in the code :P 4069302987200854 if that code did not work then i am sorry Darien8910 (talk) 23:22, September 3, 2013 (UTC)Darien8910 where are the forum? where's the forum i will be happy to sign it Darien8910 (talk) 22:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Darien8910 fills out forum well here is my forum cpw username:Darien8910 Gender:male what i want my name to be in the series:petkeeper Club penguin username:petguy what i want my personality in the series:helpful i will sell items to the main character but i also got hit with mythical energy called aura and i am a tough fighter what i want to wear in the series:well i dont have that yet since i dont know the name of the clothes i normally wear but i know it is my wiki's profile pic but fir my aura form hero's mask any bow and any armor what kind of penguin will i be in the series:regular execpt sometimes i turn blue will you join the penguin warriors wiki?:i already did Darien8910 (talk) 00:51, September 5, 2013 (UTC)Darien8910 k :P k :P Darien8910 (talk) 19:40, September 5, 2013 (UTC)Darien8910 where do i make the page? on the penguin warriors wiki? Darien8910 (talk) 00:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Darien8910 Ads Hai, I saw your comment. This is how you make ads: *The first part is like making a custom. You need to put whatever you want to be on the advertisement on Paint.NET or whatever you use for making customs. *Upload it. *Make a template page, whatever you want the advertisement's name to be. For example, Template:JWPengieAdvertisement. Make sure it has Template: at the beginning. *On the template, copy this: ' ' after that. *This is what it should look like if you did everything correctly (except the part that says "For public use" at the bottom. If you would like to know how to put that there, contact me): Hope this helped! :D JW | Talk | Blog | | More 17:48, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Ads If you don't see thumb just add |link=Link title JW | Talk | Blog | | More 20:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Just wondering.. Hi CPPSToria, Sure, as long as your contest is related to Club Penguin or this wiki, feel free to post it in your user blogs. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:22, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Logo Design Hi CPPSToria! Thank you for uploading a logo for the Logo Design! We appreciate it! Please note though that logo's submitted must be 250px wide and 65px, as Wikia logos cannot be larger then this size! Enjoy your day :) Penguin Frost (talk) 05:52, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Request I made this. Can you add the holiday party logo to it? Thanks I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 18:54, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Logo This one. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 20:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Request Thanks. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 18:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Custom Here's your custom you requested. 'Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ' 15:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Treasure Book Contest Icon Entry Hi Toria. Here is my icon for the TB Contest. Sorry if its late, I just remembered it at the last day :P So well...is it good? Can I be in it? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| '''Happy' ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Birthday ]] October 23, 2013 RE:Someone Behaving Badly Report Hi CPPSToria, Thank you for reporting this, i'll take care for hte rest. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:21, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck May your Dreams be Wide 18:08, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Contest Scam Hello. I'm sorry, but I do not have a membership code to give away. I hosted the contest as a scam. Please read this for more information. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 04:25, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Cursor Hey, CPPSToria. Are you referring to this thread? Sure, I can give you an example of one. Try pasting: body { cursor: url('http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/thumb/4/4c/Cursor.png/25px-Cursor.png'), auto; } on your wiki's MediaWiki:Wikia.css page. After publishing the edit, your cursor should be a purple puffle. ;) Have a good day. -- 00:15, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Late Thanksgiving Gift Sorry if its late! CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 22, 2013 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY GYARADOS (ギャラドス) appeared! 09:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hola Hi Toria, I see that you quit cp :o Just wanted to say thank you for making all of this amazing cp art. It's really awesome! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC)